Recuérdame
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Diez años después de que el destino la separara de Arnold, Helga parece haberlo visto en el subterráneo. ¿Podría ser él?


One-shot inspirado en la canción "Recuerdo" de Ismael Serrano.

* * *

La alarma del despertador suena temprano, a las siete de la mañana, dándome la bienvenida otra vez al mundo luego de unas pocas horas de sueño. Trato de ignorarla, pero el maldito sonido es cada vez más insistente. Como una moribunda me levanto de la cama y la apago. Perezosamente me alisto para otro día en la universidad. Voy a la cocina, Bob y Miriam se despiertan más tarde, así que me preparo el desayuno para mí sola. Ojeo las noticias asesinas del periódico, una persona asaltada en la puerta de su casa, otra persona que se suicidó bajo las vías de un tren; las leo sin atragantarme con el café, después de todo, una a los veinte años ya está acostumbrada a este mundo violento.

Me meto en el subterráneo, para transitar el mismo viaje rutinario de todos los días: ocho estaciones en quince minutos. No va hacia el centro sino en sentido contrario, de modo que suele ir vacío, gracias a Dios. Bastante cargoso es madrugar y encima tener que viajar en un transporte público lleno de gente, como si fuéramos ganado hacia el matadero. Tomo asiento y aburrida observo a los demás pasajeros, todos al parecer cansados y con vidas rutinarias, como yo. Entre bostezos, aparto la vista y me distraigo con una pelusa que rueda por el suelo. Se abren las puertas en la siguiente estación, entran más pasajeros, y al volverse a poner en marcha el tren levanto otra vez la vista. El bostezo se me atraganta.

A una corta distancia, una melena rubia ilumina el vagón y al voltearse veo un rostro calmo, con gestos que me recuerdan a otros tiempos, en los que conocí una suerte mejor. No estoy segura hasta que consigo ver, sin que me mires, tus ojos. Sí, ojos verdes, aunque más oscuros de cómo los recordaba, como si cargaran con una nostalgia indescifrable. Pero aparte de eso, estás casi igual, tan hermoso como entonces. Quizás más. Y yo sigo pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Diez años… la mitad de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, en este momento siento que soy esa niña de antes; no consigo evocar ninguna memoria de la segunda mitad de mi vida, ni siquiera las noticias que leí esta mañana en el periódico. Fueron borradas completamente, reemplazadas por una ola de recuerdos de mi vida pasada en la que todavía estabas; recuerdos que fueron desterrados de mí en el momento en que te fuiste. Luego de diez años, puedo verlos con claridad como si estuviese ante un film cinematográfico. Los más presentes son dos: el día en el que salvamos el vecindario y todos nos creían dos jóvenes promesas, y el día en que te fuiste y yo quedé aquí, buscando en los portales los ecos de tus susurros.

Hay algunas noches, particularmente solitarias y vacías, en las que todavía me arrepiento de haberte arrojado tan lejos, al no pedirte que te quedaras, al haber negado el amor que en un principio te había confesado con tanta desesperación. Pero ahora que te encuentro, veo que aún arde la llama que creía haber extinguido con la arena del reloj. Todavía puedo amarte y nacer de nuevo.

No sé hace cuánto estoy mirándote, totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos; pudo haber sido media hora, o tan sólo cinco minutos. No me importa pasarme de estación ni llegar tarde a mi destino, pero me siento aterrorizada ante el tiempo que pasa tan rápido como el tren en estas vías. Debo decirte algo antes de que te bajes de este sucio vagón y quede muerta. Mirarte a los ojos y tal vez, recordarte, que antes de rendirnos fuimos eternos…

Me levanto decidida y me acerco a ti, y algo en mi pecho se tensa… se rompe.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo!"

¿Te acuerdas de mí? Pienso para mis adentros. Quise llamarte "Arnold" en vez de "Hey", pero tu nombre lo siento tan lejano que no pude ni pronunciarlo.

Y los ojos verde oscuro por primera vez se encuentran con los míos, confundidos, invadiéndome una extraña sensación. Una sonrisa tímida responde:

"Perdón, pero creo que te has equivocado".

Si el tren en este mismo instante chocara, el impacto sería menos doloroso que el de tus palabras… no, _sus_ palabras, en mi corazón. Quiero pedirle disculpas a este muchacho tan parecido a ti, o al recuerdo que yo tenía de ti, pero mi garganta se ha encogido y mi boca está seca. Observo el familiar y a la vez extraño rostro unos últimos segundos, sin saber qué pensar.

Podría preguntar "¿Eres Arnold?" pero no lo hago, porque temo cualquier respuesta que pueda recibir. Si es un sí, significaría que tú ya no me reconoces, y si es un no, que yo no puedo reconocerte a ti. Y sinceramente las dos posibilidades son aterradoras. Me invade de pronto la desesperanza más absoluta, puesto que no quiero vivir en una realidad en la que somos dos completos desconocidos. Prefiero al Arnold siempre niño y eterno, el Arnold con ojos verde claro y sin nostalgias, el Arnold que está aquí, allá y en todas partes, que me recuerda y lo recuerdo.

Presto atención al sonido del subterráneo y pienso en el Arnold de hace diez años, en la Helga de ayer antes de este encuentro, en la noticias de esta mañana y en qué pudo llevar a esa persona a arrojarse a las vías.

El tren se detiene en la siguiente estación. Me bajo allí.


End file.
